Morí el día que te perdí
by aloLane
Summary: Lois vuelve del futuro, para todos solo fueron tres semanas para ella 5 meses después. Su memoria está intacta como destrozado esta su corazón por dejar atrás al hombre que ama y padre de su hijo por nacer.
1. Capitulo 1

**Morí el día que te perdí.**

Basado en Pandora y Savior.

Resumen: Lois vuelve del futuro, para todos solo fueron tres semanas para ella 5 meses después. Su memoria está intacta como destrozado esta su corazón por dejar atrás al hombre que ama y padre de su hijo por nacer. Volver no estaba en sus planes, no sin él. ¿Podrá el Clark del presente recuperar a la mujer que perdió cuando ella le ha dado la espalda al amor por miedo de perderlo de nuevo?.

ADVERTENCIA: Habrá un montón de FLASHBACKS, donde Lois recordara a su amado Clark que encontró en el futuro y el nunca le dijo quien era en realidad. Los felices y tristes momentos que pasaron juntos… y uno que otro para hacer arder las paginas…

Nota: Puede que lo odies, puede que te aburra, pero si lo lees pero por favor dime lo que piensas.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

"Cantaré una última vez para ti" susurro rosando el creciente vientre que guarda la vida que ellos han creado juntos "se que lo hago horrible" se detiene para deshacer el nudo que comezado ha formarse en su garganta "… no debería estar despidiéndome…nos encontraremos… te lo prometo" besa la tersa piel que protege al fruto de su amor.

Clark sintió como su mano acarició su cabello "No quería despertarte…" contesto.

"Duermo mejor cuando estas a mi lado…" contesto ella pasando una la otra mano de forma reconfortante por su vientre.

Clark la veneró con la mirada, sabiendo que si su cuerpo se uniese al de ella, se sentiría colmado por su fuerza, su poder, su amor. Pero el tiempo estaba en su contra y se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándola, sin hacer el menor movimiento para unirse a ella en la cama ni atraerla hacia sí.

Mientras la miraba, Lois vio que la luz de las velas se reflejaba en el sombrío rostro Clark.

Se levanto "¿Quien esta vez?" pregunto temerosa por la respuesta.

"Nadie…" El suspiro de alivio de Lois fue tan grande que hizo parpadear las llamas de las velas junto a la cama.

"Entonces que sucede… Nos encontraron" dijo saliendo con dificultad de la cama abotonando la camisa de Clark que llevaba puesta.

"No te preocupes Smallville en unos momentos tendré listo todo… " Caminaba de un lugar a otro en el deteriorado departamento juntando lo poco que ambos tenían y podían llevar consigo "Casi no he dormido pero quien podría hacerlo cuando juegan soccer dentro de ti… "

"Lois" el nombre salió de su boca como un susurro.

"Los chicos encontraron una cuna en unos de los departamentos del fondo… es algo vieja pero en buen estado"

"Lois"

"Es una lástima que tengamos que dejar este lugar …"

"LOOIISS" grito y ella se volvió al instante. Vio los ojos suplicantes y el doloroso silencio de Clark, los veía, sin atreverse a preguntar el motivo.

"Tengo el anillo"

Lois de mordió el labio inferior "Entonces tendremos realmente que irnos" respondió ella con temor a lo que se venía encima.

"No, tu tendrás que irte…. Tienes que volver"

"Clark..." Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, había sido lucha, desde la primera vez que fallaron en recuperarlo. En la ocasión que Chloe y Oliver perdieron la vida.

Clark se acercó aun más a Lois, mientras le hablaba suavemente "No te estoy pidiendo segundas oportunidades, no tenemos opciones y lo sabes "

Lois se acercó a abrazarlo sin importarle que le cayeran lágrimas por las mejillas "No quiero dejarte" Le dijo susurrando.

"Lois, mírame" dijo en tono serio y la tomo por los hombros, Lois levantó el rostro y lo miró hondamente a los ojos.

"Tú y este bebé han sido la única cosa bien en todo lo que he hecho. Y apenas puedo mirarte sin que me duela" dijo él.

"Volver es la única manera de arreglar todo, de darle a nuestro hijo una esperanza de vivir en libertad… y solo tú puedes hacerlo"

"Y si él… no me ama…"

"Él lo hará… yo lo hice"

"Qué hay del bebé… no estará listo para esto"

"Tú lo estas… y cuando él te vea lo estará… Recuerda Lois y Clark contra el mundo…" dijo regalándole un melancólica sonrisa.

Los golpes a la puerta y la voz aterrada de Bart gritando a todo el mundo que debían huir, les anunciaba que era tiempo.

El ruido de afuera se apagó y la oscuridad los envolvió por un momento en su propio mundo. Con un movimiento rápido, Clark bajó la cabeza y selló su boca con la de ella. Lois abrió los labios y se fundió con él en ese prolongado beso de despedida.

"Es hora…" susurro él.

Clark saco de su bolsillo la joya que la llevaria al lugar del que ya no se consideraba parte.

"¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver?" sollozo ella.

"Lo harás… "

Las paredes volaban en pedazos y la puerta se abrió revelando el rostro de Alia y de súbito Lois se vio envuelta por una brillante luz blanca y purpura que la segaron por un momento.

Cuando la luz se ha ido, su cuerpo golpea el suelo. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada desorientada mira a su manos y ve ahí el anillo que le había puesto Clark. Al poco tiempo se repite la secuencia del rayo y la figura que se materializa dentro del mismo tren va sobre Lois. Pero ella la enfrenta furiosa, dispuesta a pelear con tal de mante ner a salvo a su hijo.

Pero casi parece inútil, cuando pensó que la mujer acabaría con ella y el tren cae súbitamente de la vía y Lois se golpea la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Cuando el tren esta por estrellarse las poderosas manos de Clark lo detienen.

Y en aquel momento le pareció uno maldita noche más que su búsqueda era interrumpida, apenas perceptible.

Vio el rostro que había buscado incansablemente.

Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta, su sonrisa murió antes de ser realidad y se inmovilizó para prepararse a ver cualquier otra cualquier señal de vida, creyó haberlo imaginado todo. Deja el tren con suavidad de vuelta al suelo con temor que la imagen frente al desaparezca, que sea uno más de sus sueños.

Después. Mirando el rostro que tanto anhelo tener frente una vez más, vio otro movimiento imperceptible de sus párpados.

A lo mejor no hablaba en lo absoluto, eran sus pensamientos los que resbalaban lejos, mientras estudiaba los rasgos de su rostro, acariciando su cada centímetro de ella. Recuerdos que había guardado en su mente por demasiado tiempo, en un rincón oculto de su alma.

La había encontrado solo para renunciar a ella.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Lois Lane había estado parada frente a la ventana de su dormitorio por varios minutos, contemplando la iluminada ciudad de Metrópolis, mientras sus dedos recorrían la fría superficie de cristal, su rostro aparecía marcado por una expresión de indescriptible dolor.

Una mano estaba presionando fuertemente sobre la fría superficie y mientras la otra estaba sobre su vientre sintiendo los movimientos del pequeño que tanto amaba.

Estaba rodeada por el perfecto orden que reinaba en esa habitación del hospital, y afuera la quietud era interrumpida por la prisa de las personas, el ruido de los automóviles y sirenas, pero no por el terror que reinaba el lugar de donde venía.

Había escapado de aquel infierno pero se sentía acabada. Esta era la única palabra que podía definir como se sentía en aquel momento. Acabada y agotada...

Hace pocas horas, su mano había acariciado su negro pelo y sus labios habían sentido los suyos. Esto era lo correcto, era la única forma de poder cambiar ese maldito futuro, él se lo repitió una y otra vez. Aun después de saber que estaba embarazada, siguió haciéndolo. Pero cuando llego el momento ella no estaba preparada para dejarlo. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Estaba destruida.

Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de Clark, diciéndole que su tiempo había terminado.

Permaneció ahí, en un intento de poner en orden sus emociones, para entender el porqué ahora el destino la estaba obligando a vivir un momento como este.

Habían pasado momentos de intenso sufrimiento. No habían logrado vivir en paz pensando que nunca llegarían a ver a su hijo nacer. Pero ahora podían escribir la historia de nuevo.

Su Clark había quedado atrás, ese Clark que no temía amar. Y ahora solo estaba ese que temía a arriesgar su corazón. Como había cambiado todo.

"No te fallare Clark… cumpliré mi promesa detendré a Zod" Dijo sin una lágrima, pero con el corazón desbocado, sus venas en tumulto acaricio su vientre tiernamente mientras lo veía "Pero él no puede saber mi secreto…. No puedo perderlo otra vez"

Había una batalla que apenas comenzaba. Y ella había tomado la decisión de hacerla sin él.

ooo0000ooo

No había logrado vivir en paz pensando que ya no la tendría a su lado día a día. Su ausencia era una daga enterrándose permanentemente en su alma. Algo que dejo invisible a los ojos de los demás, pero no a su corazón.

Una herida tan profunda, que no podía ser compartida con nadie más. Una herida que duele en cada respiro, en cada gesto.

Desde que Lois había desaparecido, no dejo de mover una sola piedra para buscar debajo, hasta que no quedo ninguna más por levantar. Clark había pasado muchos días frente a su departamento, el Daily Planet incluso frente a la cabina telefónica. En un principio, era una manera de sentirla cerca. Había marcado a su celular una infinidad de veces, con la esperanza que contestara la voz que hace mucho tiempo juro le molestaba.

Pensó que moriría sin volver a ver su hermoso rostro, ver el bello color de sus ojos cuando se enfurecía, sin poder decirle lo importante que era ella en su vida. Sin decirle como llenaba cada vacio en su vida, como respondía a preguntas que ni siquiera hacia. Cuando ella estaba junto a él, le hacía sentirse seguro, más fuerte.

La había recuperado, pero sabía que no debía volver a su vida aun cuando la necesidad de verla nuevamente era tan intensa que se convertía en dolor.

"Kal-El, hijo, estás distraído"

La voz de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos trayéndolo a la realidad, al mundo al que hoy pertenecía.

"Cuando decidiste volver a tu entrenamiento asumí que estabas preparado"

Agacho la cabeza aceptando la llamada de atención, pero no podía dejarlo saber lo que llenaba sus pensamientos.

"He estado viniendo durante semanas, he hecho todo lo que me has pedido…¿por qué me cuestionas ahora?"

"Hasta hoy, estabas centrado, podías limpiar tu mente de pensamientos de aquellos que te mantenían atado al reino humano"

"No hay nada que me mantenga atado, pero aún no puedo volar….¿No tengo los mismos poderes que tiene Kara?"

"Tus poderes descansan dentro de ti Kal-El. Tu composición física no es diferente a la de tu prima"

"¿Estás diciendo que todo está en mi cabeza?"

"Todavía te ves a ti mismo como un humano"

"Te equivocas…He renunciado a todos los que aprecio…He renunciado a todos los que eran importantes para mí. Llevo el símbolo de nuestra familia cada día para recordarme que tengo un destino diferente"

"Quizás has intentado seguir adelante demasiado rápido….La prueba de un verdadero héroe es luchar con los sentimientos de pérdida y superarlos, no evitarlos. Algo o alguien te está retrasando"

"No….He llegado hasta aquí y no voy a mirar atrás…Puedo hacer esto."

ooo0000ooo

Con una determinación nacida de la desesperación Chloe se dirigía a la habitación de Lois. Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró vistiéndose de espaldas a ella.

"¡Lo! La enfermera de recepción me llamó…¿dónde has estado?..." empezó con las mil preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza pero cuando vio las claras intenciones de Lois al recoger sus pertenencias una mas llego "¿Adónde vas?" termino.

Lois sabía que vestida adecuadamente el embarazo podía esconderse un poco pero no dejaría de ser evidente, y si bien no podía esconder su estado, podía esconder quien era el padre y bajo qué circunstancias había sido concebido su bebé.

"¿Qué te ha paaasado?" pregunto al ver el vientre de Lois.

"Creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que este detalle saliera a la luz, no crees"

Chloe miró con inquietud hacia la silla de un lado y de repente reparó en el anillo.

"Lois"

"Chloe estoy embarazada, no leprosa… Puedes darme un abrazo"

Chloe sonrió avergonzada y se arrojo a los brazos de su prima.

"Pensé que te había perdido…" susurro Lois.

"Fueron las tres semanas más largas de mi vida" respondió Chloe.

Lois se separo cuando escucho el tiempo que había pasado.

"¿Tres semanas?" Lois pregunto y Chloe asintió

" No entiendo, como?" responde la rubia confundida viendo al vientre de su prima.

"Esto" brevemente responde Lois y ve a su vientre tratando de buscar fácil respuesta o explicar la complicada verdad "es una larga historia… pero tranquila es mío" termina viendo a su prima mas confundida que antes.

"¿Dónde has estado?" pregunta Chloe un poco mas clamada dejando la primera pregunta para después.

"Antes de desaparecer, Tess estaba hablando sobre un orbe extraterrestre y nos peleamos en el Daily Planet pero eso te lo explicare después … Chloe nos atacaron y pude escapar gracias al anillo pero cuando me he despertado en medio de un vagón de tren una Kandoriana venía a por mí"

"¿Orbe extraterrestre? ¿Kandoriana?...Lo, creo que te has golpeado la cabeza en el accidente."

"Espera, ¿dónde he estado?... Tú eras la que estabas jugando a Thelma y Louis con la criatura del lago negro… ¿Cómo conseguiste despistar Davis?"

"No he despistado a Davis exactamente…" responde Chloe dudosa de continuar "Lo..."

"Fue el borrón rojo y azul ¿verdad?. Como dijo Clark que lo hizo el te salvo. Me prometió que te salvaría y lo hizo… Aún está vivo"

"¿Has estado hablando con el borrón?" pregunto Chloe confundida.

"Si, él de alguna manera, confía en mi"

"Claro que lo hace"

"Chloe, el puede ayudarnos. Él es el único que puede ayudarnos"

Lois trata de salir pero Chloe la detiene al instante.

"Lois tienes frenar un poco, hay algo que necesitas saber"

"Él es el único que me puede ayudar a escapar de las fauces del tigre que nos acecha lo siento Chloe, sea lo que sea va a tener que esperar"

"¡Lois eres tú la que necesita esperar!"

"¡No, tu eres la que no entiendes Chloe, ella nos quiere muertos, vendra por mi, por mi bebé y Clark!"

"¿Clark?"

"Tengo que encontrarlo antes que ella lo haga"

**Continuara….**


	3. Savior

**Capítulo 3: SAVIOR**

Otra noche había caído no solo en la ciudad, sino también en su vida.

Clark tomó aire y un montón de sentimientos se reflejaron en sus ojos, era posible que aun temiera a las alturas o a las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Porque ya lo había decidido.

Estaba aquí y no había vuelta atrás, no había más sueños, no había más promesa de una vida que desde el principio nunca fue suya. Aquí estaba para enfrentar su verdadero destino.

Era Kal El el último hijo de Krypton.

Al igual que Kara podía romper la barrera, podía elevar el majestuoso asenso a los cielos. Pensó en cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer, mas sin embargo los mantuvo abiertos a su objetivo.

Mientras caía, lo intento. Sabía que caería y todo sería un desastre.

_Vamos… Smallville_. No Lois… No ahora. Pensó, cuando estaba por chocar con el suelo y supo que el momento de cerrar los ojos era ese.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio la blanca estructura, sabía que había fallado nuevamente.

"¿No es hora ya de dejar estas pruebas mentales?"

"Tu determinación es fuerte hijo mío, pero al igual que la pasión será tu mayor fuerza también será tu mayor obstáculo"

"Jimmy murió por mi culpa y no puedo permitir que ocurra otro error como ese. Me enviaste aquí para cumplir un destino, dime qué necesitas de mí."

"Kal-El, no necesitas que yo te diga qué es lo que se interpone en tu camino, tú ya lo sabes. Y sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer"

"Tengo que despedirme de ella"

* * *

Después de dar a Chloe una corta versión de los hechos. Noto el rostro de sorpresa fingida de su prima cuando hablo de Zod, pero lo demás, la invasión, la estela de sangre y terror que había sembrado semejante enemigo. Lois no sabía si Chloe creía o el terror que miraba en los ojos su prima era porque pensaba que había perdido la cabeza.

"Chloe dudaba de que Clark hubiera revelado su secreto a Lois por la forma de ella de referirse a los Kandorianos. En cuanto a su embarazo nunca menciono el habérselo contado a él, ni en algún momento menciono de su trato hacia ella sabiendo que su estado era bastante notable para guardarlo en secreto. Si las cosas eran como ella decía Clark la había protegido todo ese tiempo era seguro que lo sabía y conociendo a Clark Kent no solo se habría comportado como un hermano mayor ni como un padre protegiéndola, se habría adueñado de la situación completamente cosa que volvería loca a Lois que ante cualquier oportunidad estallaría desahogando su furia con comentarios de él llenos de sarcasmo, entonces porque trataba de evadir hacer mención a su nombre. Y la manera en las pocas veces que lo hizo, su voz temblaba y bajaba la mirada.

Mientras Lois continuaba narrando los hechos. En Chloe la semilla de la duda se crecía en ella, hasta que un gran árbol extendió sus ramas sosteniendo hipótesis y posibilidades que venían a su mente. Entonces cuando Chloe dio inicio las preguntas sobre el padre del hijo que esperaba. Ella le respondió con evasivas y a pesar de la insistencia Lois solo contesto:

"Éste es mi bebé, y no quiero un hombre en mi vida, que no esté listo para amarlo como yo lo amo…"

"Lois, cuando paso esto… Quiero decir el bebé…"

¿Cómo decirle, que ni ella misma lo sabía? Que a solo dos meses después de estar al lado de él, se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal en su reloj biológico. Que ese maldito infierno solo les había dado una cosa buena.

"Su padre pertenece a este tiempo Chloe… ¿Si es lo que te estás preguntando?" bueno esa era una verdad a medias.

"¿Entonces lo conozco?"

Bien, no le estaba mintiendo a su prima, si ya la creía loca como se hubiera escuchado decir. Si Chloe es la versión futurística de tu mejor amigo, que me mando aquí

"Creo que te lo has topado un par de veces" respondió.

Chloe dudo un momento y Lois se apresuró a responder.

"Intento besarme en tu boda, la primera vez…Cosa que detuve claro… entonces tiempo después me invito un café para…tu sabes… tu analizar las cosas… "

"Creo que llegaron a un punto entonces" responde Chloe poniendo su mano sobre la que Lois tenía encima de su vientre.

Su prima le recordó la razón por la que había abandonado absolutamente todo y la única que formaba parte de él que había traído con ella. La única prueba que su amor no era una pesadilla. _"Los hijos son producto de un acto de amor entre dos seres"_ ...él le juro susurrándole al oído el día que le hizo el amor después de saber que ella llevaba en sus entrañas a su hijo.

"Sabes, la mayoría de las veces aguantaba sus desplantes idiotas, toleraba sus abandonos en medio de algo importante y sus frías contestaciones... La última vez que lo vi puso esta gran barrera cuando yo casi moría por encontrarte…"

Esa era el Clark que ella había dejado antes de encontrar ese anillo, y cuando llego el día cuando que él la estrecho en sus brazos, tan temerosamente como si se tratase de una ilusión a punto de desaparecer. Un día. Solo un día y sabía que él la quería... que la amaba.

Era una persona instintiva, atormentada pero que a través del dolor había encontrado el lugar que ella ocupaba en su vida... Muchas veces inconsciente de cómo su onda expansiva podía derrumbar el corazón de la mujer que le amaba... Como podía enfrentar a un Clark totalmente ajeno a sus sentimientos… Como enfrentarlo sin esperar que la llevara en brazos a la cama, que la desnudara con tiernos besos, que le hiciera el amor hasta olvidar que había un mundo afuera. Y después de cada entrega, le contara a su bebé una aventura de Lois y Clark, le cantara una versión deformada de una de sus canciones favoritas… le susurrara que era la cosa que mas amaba… gracias a ella. No. Ella podía llevar esto sola… ella era Lois Lane. Podía contra todos y contra el mundo ya aunque dudaba que pudiera contra Clark Kent… Moriría en el intento.

"Uno de esos reporteros en la fila tras de ti…" se adelantó Chloe.

"Uno de esos idiotas, tal vez" respondió en medio de un bostezo.

"Bueno tomaría algo de tiempo nombrarlos a todos" Claro que Clark estaría en el numero uno pensó "Pero porque no dices su nombre y ya… Lois"

"Chloe, he metido la pata de lo cual no me arrepiento, amo este bebé desde el momento que supe que estaba en mi vida… pero su padre vamos… es un tipo de esos….que plantan la semilla y mandan a la madre a su suerte"

Sus palabras mancharon la memoria de su Clark, ese que no se había apartado de ella un segundo, la había sostenido cuando vomitaba, la había cargado en las noches cuando había que caminar, le había llevado la comida a la boca cuando no podía probar bocado.

"Parece exactamente el tipo con el que nunca te involucrarías…" dijo Chloe tratando de provocarla para avanzar a la respuesta que quería.

"Y qué tipo según tu es el que yo necesito"

"Para empezar, necesitas tu contra parte … Lois" haciendo una pausa cuando Lois bajo la mirada "Esa mitad que derrumbe los muros cuando tú los levantas… que te haga aterrizar cuando has levantado el vuelo por las alturas… que te aleje de problemas cuando …. Cuando" miro alrededor en busca de respuestas pero solo había una "siempre… que lo estás… Alguien quien siempre está cerca de ti incluso cuando no admites necesitarlo…"

Acaso en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, Chloe consiguió algún poder que le hacía ver dentro de las personas. No…Era obvio que tenía razón, nunca hubiera dejado que nadie se acercara a ella. No hace cinco meses, no hace tres semanas, no desde que su deseo de ser tocada solo involucraba las manos de un alto pelinegro granjero. Pero tenía que seguir con la farsa, no quería que este Clark se acercara a ella por el bebé.

"Vamos Chloe, todos predecían esto, una rebelde, una adolescencia desenfrenada… y veme estoy aquí cumpliendo con lo último de la lista con un embarazo no planeado….Mírame soy todo lo que mi padre soñó…"

"Lo, no estás sola…" dijo ella enlazándose en un abrazo que necesitaba desde que pensó que nunca volvería a ver a su prima.

"Lo sé" respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

"Clark, este Clark" haciendo énfasis en el último nombre sabiendo que había algo que sucedió entre ambos en ese futuro y que si ella se negaba a revelar el verdadero nombre del padre, muy al estilo Lois Lane tenía una razón y no podía obligarla a responder sus preguntas después de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado "creo que estará impresionado con la noticia… Lois Lane con un bebé"

En ese momento, Lois se mordió los labios, y se tocó el vientre abultado. La horrorizaba pensar en el día en que tuviera que enfrentarse a él. Sabía que ese día llegaría más tarde o más temprano y tendría que ser fuerte para luchar con el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos. Y si él la rechazaba, si no estaba preparado, si aún amaba a Lana y si ella volvia… No. Ella no quería perderlo y la mejor forma era dejar de creer que lo recuperaría.

"Prefiero guardármelo… no quiero lidiar con Smallville sermoneándome por ahora" dijo aun sabiendo que echaría de menos los constantes regaños, y su rostro fingiendo enfado o tratando de ser estricto, diciendo lo que debería dejar de hacer y lo que tenía que hacer.

"Él se está…" interrumpió Chloe en sus pensamientos.

"Sé dónde está…" se adelanto Lois y Chloe pensó que le diría que recorriendo las calles como un alma en pena. Pero le sorprendió su respuesta "está visitando a sus primos en Poughkeepsie"

Eso le confirmo que sus sospechas eran verdad Clark nunca le revelo su secreto.

"Tal vez cuando regrese podremos salir los tres… de compras… compras para el bebé"

Lois no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Clark llego con una costilla rota y una herida en el frente, empapado de sangre… Estaba al borde de la locura cuando lo vio, no había palabras coherentes que salieran de su boca, solo gritaba que lo ayudaran con el dolor, mientras ella limpiaba su frente. Y en medio de sus quejas el saco, un par de pequeños zapatos de estambre… color rosa…"_Creo que el color no debe importar… ella o él….el bebé debe tener los pies calientes… no crees_…" ella lloro a pesar que sus palabras le decían que se detuviese... por ella por el bien del bebé.

Vio a Chloe, como esperando la verdad que yacía en ella saliera… pero ella no podía… simplemente no podía.

¿Por qué no decírselo? Lois sabía que no podría guardar el secreto durante mucho más tiempo. Si el bebé tenía cabellos oscuros y los ojos aguamarina de su padre no quedarían duda. Aparte de Chloe, no lo sabría nadie más. En algún momento tendría que contar la verdad, y aquél momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro en el futuro.

Pero extrañamente aun que se negara a sí misma, quería que fuera él primero que nadie, solo si venía a ella.

"Creo que eso sería estupendo…."respondió ella a medida que un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con ahogarla y sus ojos en traicionarla. Y desviando la mirada se recostó de lado dando la espalda a Chloe "Estoy muy cansada… este ángel, de verdad que me deja agotada" termino acariciando su vientre.

Chloe se dio por vencida, no había forma de derrumbar la pared que Lois había levantado, pero había formas de protegerla, a ella y al bebé. Y primero que nada tenía que estar segura que ese bebé no vendría con ninguna sorpresa. Y si el padre estaba ahí afuera no era otro más que cierto prófugo de sus raíces y pasado… lo traería de vuelta y arrastrando de las orejas. Futuro o no, había un ser inocente en camino a la vida y una mujer ajena a los pecados de la mentira que él había jugado.

"Descansa" Chloe se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la sien "Nunca estarás sola… ninguno de ustedes… te lo prometo Lo"

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Era una hermosa mañana, con un hermoso cielo azul, un hermoso sol amarillo, en medio de ese smog.

Solo había dormido dos horas, había cosas por hacer se repitió una y otra vez, pero la verdad era que no quería una linda mañana, no quería una cómoda cama ni una tibia habitación preferiría despertarse y ver con él el desastroso día que llegaba.

Regreso a la escena del accidente, aunque sabía bien que el Borrón era el buen samaritano de hacer el bien sin mirar a quien y se habría marchado sin mirar atrás. Pero tenía dos opciones para encontrarlo, una era ponerse en medio del campo de batalla y esperar que la tigresa que viniera por ella. Y dos… tirarse de un edificio en llamas.

"No, Lois tal vez la próxima vez…"dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su vientre "no te preocupes bebé, mami no hará locuras…" suspiro, a quien mentía "por ahora…"

En ese momento había prioridades. Quien estaba tras ella estaba tras Clark y el único que podía ayudarlos era el Borrón. Evitar que Zod levantara las torres y se apoderara de todo vendría después.

Bien se había escapado del hospital en busca del único héroe rastreable esa mañana, pero solo se había encontrado con un departamento arrasado por una juerga de primera. Saco su celular y marco el número conocido. Mientras recorría el vagón.

"Oliver no sé dónde te has metido, pero ya me falta un súper héroe hoy…Chloe piensa que estoy loca y me faltan pistas para saber por qué una especie de mujer ninja viene a por mí…Llámame"

En ese momento se encontró de frente con la pieza de tela que cubría el rostro de su cazadora. Empuño el trozo en su mano sabiendo que era una de las cazadoras de Zod. Una de las mejores.

"¿Buen hallazgo?" escucho la voz masculina detrás de ella y se puso de pie para enfrentar a quién se acercaba a ella.

Al darse la vuelta la mujer que apareció ante él lo deslumbro. La belleza es algo maravilloso y diverso, pensó. Había conocido a mujeres que quizá no encajan con la definición tradicional de belleza, pero que eran absolutamente hermosas para él. Y después hay mujeres como la que tenía frente a sus ojos... un rostro precioso, y esas curvas... su estado era notable y aun así estaba loco por tocarla, definitivamente fuera de lugar…. Qué diablos le pasaba.

"Mira, en una escala del 1 al 10 en cosas ilegales que he hecho en mi vida esto ni aparece en el radar. Ok, eso no suena exactamente bien, todo lo que digo es que tú y tus chicos de azul tienen peces más grandes que pescar que este pequeño pececillo así que me..." trato de salir pero él se lo impidió.

"¿Y qué hay de un nombre?" pidió el.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet"

"¿Lane?... ¿Eres la reportera desaparecida tres semanas?"

"¿Desaparecida?... Bueno creo que eso va con todo este alboroto" termino señalando a su alrededor tratando de alguna manera de dar al hombre un aire de realidad y que ella no recordaba dónde había estado "Pero fueron solo tres semanas… donde pude haber estado durante tres semanas" dijo irónicamente recordando todos esos momentos que había pasado.

"Esperaba que me lo dijeras, estabas desaparecida hasta que tu nombre apareció en la lista de víctimas del accidente… Ahora, ¿recuerdas algo de anoche que explique cómo un tren de siete toneladas se cae a la calle sin una sola víctima mortal?"

Su corazón se llenó de esperanza al traer de vuelta a sus labios el héroe que había creído muerto por cinco meses.

"Supongo que tendremos que atribuírselo a un milagro moderno"

"Podríamos o podríamos atribuírselo a un vigilante. Con un gran ego" dijo abriéndose paso frente a ella para llegar a la puerta con la marca ya conocida del héroe.

"¿Así es como llamamos al coraje estos días?" respondió ella.

"El infame borrón. El fin no siempre justifica los medios "opinó él.

"Puede que deba conformarse con su trabajo de medianoche detective grafiti no es exactamente el estilo del borrón rojo y azul.

Él podía olerla, era dulce y a la vez salvaje. Aun tratando de alejarse de ella unos pasos. Su olor se impregnó en él. Como era posible desear a alguien tan pronto, con solo un momento frente a sus ojos. _Por dios era una mujer embarazada. Pero eso solo enriquecía la belleza que había en ella… una mujer en todo su esplendor _se dio la vuelta para contemplarla nuevamente "Tienes razón, no solía serlo cuando el tipo solo hacía algunos modestos salvamentos, pero de repente ya no hay rojo o azul, sólo un borrón" John creyó volverse loco, esta mujer despertaba en él un deseo incontenible "Y ahora siente la necesidad de dejar su marca, por toda la ciudad, no sé ¿prueba algo?"

"Genial, el resto de tu..." en un momento de distracción los labios de él la atraparon. Ella podía saborear su beso. Chocolate y especias, un toque de café y menta incitándola, exigiendo más. Pero no había respuesta, lo que ella quería era la libertad, sintió repulsión por los labios que la exploraban. Y lo empujo.

"¡Ey! Si queréis uniros al club de grandes viajeros prueben en un tren que aún esté en las vías… Fuera de aquí." Interrumpió un policía que hacía guardia en la escena.

Cuando Lois logro apartarlo de ella, la furia la invadió y pensamientos específicos, sólo una sensación de vehemencia, odio y rabia que la sorprendió que su cuerpo lo rechazaba de tal manera.

"De acuerdo oficial" respondió ella y se dio vuelta para después ver a su enemigo sonriendo.

"No está mal" dijo él.

Ella levanto un pie y con todo su coraje lo dejo caer sobre el pie del hombre que estaba frente a ella sonriendo al escuchar el tronido de sus huesos. Saliendo del área sin mirar otras.

* * *

Tan pronto como le fue posible. Alia se tomó un tiempo a solas caminado por las calles de Metrópolis. Necesitaba tener el tiempo para pensar y planear como actuar. Pero de una cosa estaba segura. No podía permitir que los suyos supieran del hijo impuro de Kal El.

Kal El, estaba vivo por ella. Ella que lo amaba y lo protegió todo el tiempo cuando estuvo en la granja. Y como le pago, arrojándose a los brazos de la inmunda humana que llego un día para convertir su vida en un infierno. Haciéndola su mujer. La rebelión tomo fuerza todos hacían referencia al espíritu fortalecido de Kal El, y el primer blanco fue Lois Lane, pues esperanza que ambos trajeron a la lucha era tan fuerte que llegaron a pensar que acabar con ambos era convertirlos en mártires. Por lo que dejaron su caza y todo se vio reducido a la intimidación de la raza humana.

Hasta que… un hibrido. Los simpatizantes de Kal El lo gritaron a los cuatro vientos.

Alia pensó que si podía evitarlo esta vez, no habría divisiones de ideas como las hubo y el ejército no sería dividido como la primera vez, eran muy pocos simpatizantes de la raza humana al principio los que se unieron a su lado para protegerlos. Pero poco a poco los ideales de Kal El iban tomando fuerza, entre los suyos.

Faora propuso una alianza y destituir a Zod de su puesto… pero ella murió antes de que el senado Kandoriano expresara su respuesta.

Un bastardo, mitad Kryptoniano mitad humano… que se esperaba. Una alianza, la unión de ambas culturas. La suya tan superior y la de los humanos… tan primitiva.

Al principio Zod culpo al Sol rojo que la criatura no hubiera destrozado el vientre de la madre. Pero ahora bajo el sol amarillo, habían pasado 24 horas y no había ningún indicio de complicaciones. Había vigilado a Lois entrar y salir del hospital. Sin ninguna complicación.

Tal vez Jor El tuvo más de una razón para mandar a su hijo a aquí. Si tan solo lo hubiese escuchado en lugar de asesinarlo como lo ordeno Zod. No, no podía arriesgar a que Jor El los condenara a la extinción usando el libro de Rao, no podía permitir que ese bebé naciera, si mataba a Kal El ahora la tierra estaría en sus manos. Y así debía ser, asegurar que Krypton renaciera.

Alia vio el cartel de búsqueda de Lois, no había opción, eran ella y una vida que no debió ser en contra de una civilización. Kandor en contra del hijo bastardo de Kal El.

* * *

Más tarde después de explicar a Emil detalladamente la terrible odisea de Lois y además de confirmar gracias al nuevo equipo que Emil había instalado en la Watchtower que Lois no se equivocaba y que verdaderamente el suvenir que intentaba matarla estaba tras ella, fue en busca de Clark. Sin invertir mucho tiempo. Solo había un lugar, bueno una persona que lo tentaría a volver. Pensó cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea del Daily Planet lo vio de espaldas, distraído, sin percibir su presencia, perdido en la vista de la ciudad frente a él.

"Durante tres semanas he intentado encontrarte y estabas fuera del radar. Lois aparece un día y eres tan predecible como un reloj"

Cuando Clark se volvió y luego se acercó a ella. Tenía una expresión tan intensa en el rostro, que el corazón de ella se encogió.

"No es que no quisiera venir a ver si estabas bien."

"Lo sé"

"Dejar a todo el mundo atrás, no es lo que yo quería" continuo Clark.

"No se trata de lo que queremos, se trata de lo que el resto del mundo necesita. Lo entiendo. Fui afortunada de ser parte de tu vida durante un tiempo, pero ambos sabíamos que tendrías que avanzar algún día" respondió ella.

"He empezado el entrenamiento que Jor-El siempre tuvo preparado para mí….Todo lo que he aprendido lo que él me ha enseñado…. mi vieja vida parece que queda muy lejos"

"Estás haciendo lo correcto Clark. No puedes echarte atrás" dijo pero al instante la imagen de Lois embarazada vino a su mente, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y si soltaba la bomba en ese momento. Algo dentro le dijo que tenía que guardar silencio.

"Es la única manera en la que puedo permanecer centrado. Permanecer objetivo. Dejando marchar a todo el mundo que aprecio. Y cortando todos los lazos que puedan influenciar las elecciones que tengo que hacer"

Cuando Chloe lo escucho, estuvo tentada a decir su hipótesis sobre la paternidad de su sobrino. Por dios iba a ser tía. La tía que exploto frente a su padre…. Sullivan… alto….posible padre… todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Además no le correspondía a ella ser quien liberara a los titanes y comenzara la guerra para arrancarle la verdad a Lois.

"¿Y qué parte de eso tiene que ver con merodear una cabina de teléfono buscando a Lois?" respondió Si… Hay mejores formas de tirar el anzuelo.

"No es nada de eso… Sí, he vuelto para encontrarla, pero sólo para despedirme" dijo él y como si le doliera decir que tenía que alejarse de ella.

"Pues esperemos que aún tengas una oportunidad" respondió Chloe "Creo que Lois encontró tu amuleto de la suerte e hizo autostop al futuro"

"¿Está?" pregunto apresuradamente y para Chloe ahí estaba, el rostro que le decía que él nunca seria ajeno a lo que le ocurriera a Lois.

"Está bien… algo aturdida por el paseo pero ella es Lois…" por su reacción del estado de Lois sabía que le importaba más de lo que él admitiera. No, definitivamente no podía decirle del estado de Lois ahora primero había que ponerla a salvo y después hablarían "pero no volvió sola….Y parece que su exceso de equipaje está intentando matarla"

* * *

El cuerpo de Oliver cayó en el suelo, el maldito bastardo lo tomo por sorpresa, pensó tratando de engañarse a sí mismo. Si tan solo su vista no fuera doble.

"¡Ok! Dame sólo un segundo, me levantaré"

Cuando alzo la vista vio con claridad aquellas piernas largas y esbeltas. Oliver la observó mientras se alejaban y se permitió saborear durante unos instantes la visión frente a él. La melena morena le caía sobre los hombros, la espalda recta, su bien formado trasero y sus piernas le resultaron tan sexys, no había duda de quién se trataba, su embarazado vientre. Un minuto, la vio caminar alrededor suyo, cuando ella le dio la espalda. Tal vez era su imaginación y el alcohol. O la emoción, no podía negar el gusto de volver a encontrase con ella.

"Hola, Piernas..."

"¿Piernas?. En serio, ¿es esta una buena idea?"

Cuando por fin pudo tener un ángulo mejor que revelaba el estado de Lois bajo la chaqueta de piel que llevaba. Su boca hizo un gesto de sorpresa, aunque de ella no salió ningún sonido.

"Estás borracho" interrumpió ella sacándolo de su mente que viajaba a mas de mil por hora, en preguntas de ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?... ¿Quién?

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde has estado?" respondió él.

"¿No has recibido mis mensajes?"

"Sí, bueno mi teléfono ha estado un poco desaparecido en combate desde hace tiempo…¿Cómo me has encontrado?"

"No es tan difícil el encontrar al Príncipe de los Tabloides de Metrópolis. Tan sólo tuve que seguir a los paparazis" dijo aun moviéndose por a su alrededor y levantando el letrero que indicaba el tercer round. Oliver se levantó tambaleándose de nuevo y ella continuo "Pero tú, uh, pequeño, penoso y sexista portero no me dejaba entrar así es que he tenido que improvisar… "

La primera idea la descarto de inmediato, la minifalda, la blusa y las mallas. No. Definitivamente en ese momento no eran las adecuadas así que continuo con sus jeans y la chaqueta que poco lograba disimular su embarazo. Pero la segunda. Llorar y mentir diciendo que el irresponsable padre de su hijo estaba ahí adentro, bien funciono para conmover al portero cuya hermana pasaba por la misma situación según le había contado, cuando la acompaño hasta la jaula donde se encontraba Oliver.

"Bueno, debería advertirte, Lois. No estoy teniendo mi mejor combate aquí. Este tío..."cuando ella se acerco a él . Oliver plantó su vista en su vientre.

En ese momento, Lois se mordió los labios, y se cubrió con el cartelón su vientre abultado por el hijo de Clark.

"Me he dado cuenta. Mira, puede que estés deseando morir por la vía rápida, pero realmente necesitaría una pequeña dosis del héroe ahora mismo"

"¡Hey Señorita!" la voz de un hombre le decía que era tiempo de salir de ahí pero ella lo ignoro levantando la mano.

"¡Escúchame!" alzo la voz y lo forzó con una mano a levantar la vista a ella "Habrá tiempo después para explicar esto" dijo señalando vi vientre con la mirada y luego volvió a ver a Oliver a los ojos "Desaparecí hace 3 semanas pase por un infierno, y mucha gente… gente que amo dio su vida para traerme de vuelta y evitar que el maldito infierno de donde escape se haga realidad… anoche reaparecí en un vagón del monorraíl que se salió de la vía, y ahora una mujer asesina que se coló en mi viaje tiempo espacio está tras de mí…"

"¿Puedes repetir eso?"

De repente una explosión los aturdió e instintivamente Oliver abrazo a Lois para protegerla, cuando el estruendo había pasado ambos vieron en la dirección donde una de las puertas habían sido destruidas. Alia apareció entre los restos de vidrio y madera. En el momento que sus ojos se iluminaba cargándose de poder para destruir Oliver no dudo y grito advirtiendo a todo el mundo "¡Todo el mundo al suelo!" Sin soltar a Lois se arrojo al suelo con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Alia escucha la ráfaga de viento, y la presencia posicionarse detrás de ella.

"Sabía que estabas vigilando… Lois puede esperar, te quiero a ti primero"

* * *

En una milésima de segundo Alia sintió como su cuerpo era arrancado del suelo, para después ser lanzada con tanta fuerza y coraje que su cuerpo atravesó el granero.

"Seguiste a Lois desde el futuro para venir a por mí ¿por qué?" grito mientras se dirigía a ella.

"Porque nos traicionaste" respondió Alia lanzándole un golpe, pero Clark le detuvo el brazo y vi lo que llevaba en la muñeca.

"El reloj de mi padre" se lo arranco y la lanzo contra uno de los postes del granero "La fecha es de un año en el futuro" le dijo al ver lo desgastado de la pieza "¿Cómo conseguiste esto?"

"Tú me lo diste" respondió ella "a cambio de ella… de haber sabido de quien se trataba le hubiera le hubiera arrancado la garganta… ese día"

"Lois" musito Clark.

"Si, Lois… tu mujer"

"No, ella no es mi mujer… ella es…"

"Ella no será nadie…" Le interrumpió lanzando un trozo de Kryptonita azul envuelta en una malla de plomo que quedo descubierta al ínstate de caer al suelo.

"¿Cómo sabes que..."

"La kryptonita azul también anula mis habilidades venimos del mismo mundo Kal-El" Dice desenvainando su espada para después lanzarse sobre él.

"¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida?"

"Porque es la única oportunidad que tengo de derrotarte…. Antes de que destruyas nuestro mundo." Clark resiste el combate y Alia acaba golpeada por un motor, que lanza su cuerpo contra una estructura de madera. Cuando Clark llega a ella su espada le atraviesa completamente el pecho.

"Lo siento mucho" dice al tiempo que acaricia el rostro del hombre que amo a pesar de saber que nunca le pertenecería. Clark la sostiene mientras ve como la vida se desvanece de sus ojos.

* * *

"Estás hecho un desastre" dice Lois mientras pone alcohol en una toalla.

"Si" respondió Oliver viéndola con ternura "¿por qué no tan solo sales con eso Lois?" dice asiendo señas con las manos animándola a que dé con todo.

"Estoy decepcionada"

"¿Ves? …Suenas como cualquier otra ex-novia que haya tenido"

"Si pero no soy como cualquier otra novia que hayas tenido" se defiende ella mientras limpia le herida en su sien.

"No, porque no te puedo volver a meter en mi cama…" dice señalando su vientre con la mirada mientras levanta la botella de licor para beber, pero ella lo desvía de su pregunta diciendo sinceramente;

"¿Sabes qué? No puedes engañarme. Arriesgas tu vida para salvar a extraños, así que puedes poner esa cara de chico malo, pero yo sé que debajo de eso eres un verdadero héroe…"

"Mira Lois, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que no soy nada más que un playboy superficial?...Y tengo a la prensa rosa para probarlo"

"¿Y entonces como explicas todo el asunto de Green Arrow?"

"Lo del héroe me distrajo una temporada, igual que tú"

Lois molesta presiona la toalla con alcohol fuertemente en la herida hasta oírlo gritar "Eres un tonto del culo detestable"

"Ya estamos otra vez ¿lo ves?... Ahora empiezas a entenderlo"

"Mira, siento si alguna vez pensaste que era algo más que eso Lois, pero no es culpa mía"

"¿Sabes? … Está bien" Lois se da por vencida, se pone de pie y se aleja de él.

"¿En serio?" pregunta él incrédulo comúnmente ella no se da por vencida con tanta facilidad.

"Supongo que tú te conoces mejor que nadie ¿verdad?..." responde ella y colocando sus manos en la cintura mientas ve la marca que ha dejado el Borrón.

Oliver la ve y de espaldas nadie diría que estaba embarazada. Pensó en ella y en su compleja personalidad. Era fuerte y hermosa, pero resultaba frágil a la vez. Ella no sabía el impacto que había producido en él desde el primer momento. Cosa que en ese instante no había cambiado, el verle en ese estado tan mujer, tan vulnerable y tan mujer era como renovar esperanzas sobre algo que creía perdido.

"¿Sabes otra cosa? Quizá de verdad no te necesito Ollie…Ya he encontrado a mi verdadero héroe" contestó ella con una sonrisa cargada de ilusión por el héroe que una vez más estaba ahí para ella.

Oliver notó dentro de sí unos tremendos celos. Ella no lucia como si le hubieran hecho daño, así que su estado… "¿Quién es el padre?" no vaciló en preguntar.

La sonrisa de Lois se borró al instante

"Oh, lo has notado Ollie" dijo con sarcasmo bajando la vista a su vientre "Voy a tener un bebé" termino levantado la cabeza en forma desafiante.

"Alguien te hizo daño…" dijo amenazante viéndola a los ojos, listo para destrozar a quien hubiera puesto las manos en ella en contra de su voluntad. Después de un silencio incomodo ella se armó de valor y contesto.

"Sé que tendrás más preguntas Oliver, pero solo me obtendrás de mi lo que voy a decir; Este bebé es producto de un acto de amor entre su padre y yo…." Dijo recordando las palabras de Clark.

"Pero…" trato Oliver de insistir pero ello lo detuvo.

"Te lo dije...Eso es todo lo que tendrás de mi…"

* * *

En la granja, cuando Clark volvía después de enterrar el cuerpo de Alia, Chloe lo esperaba.

"Se ha terminado" respondió el, sabiendo que el peligro para Lois estaba ya resuelto.

"¿Quién era ella?"

"No lo sé….Pero presiento que lo voy a descubrir" coloco la pala en al lado del lavabo "Era de Kriptón"

"¿Kriptón?...No lo entiendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?... ¿Qué dijo?"

"Me dijo que yo causaría el fin del mundo. Es como si tuviera una bomba con temporizador encima de mi Chloe, y sólo tengo un año para averiguar cómo pararla"

"No puedes creer todo lo que una asesina te diga. Quiero decir, y ella que sabía, ¿verdad?"

"El futuro" respondió resignado.

"Claro, el futuro" respondió ella en una lucha por revelar lo que Lois había traído con ella, en ella y lo que Chloe deseaba.

"¿Qué pasa Chloe?" preguntar al ver su mirada distante.

"Quiero que vueltas atrás y salves a Jimmy" por fin respondió "Usa el anillo y evita que lo asesinen"

"No puedes pedirme..."

"Clark has dicho que tu único propósito por renunciar a todo era para poder dedicar tu vida a ayudar a la gente….Así que ayúdalo Clark, sálvalo"

"Estaría cambiando el destino"

"¿Quién es el destino? No Jimmy, tú y yo sabemos que no merecía morir Clark… Murió porque tú y yo lo arruinamos, porque cometimos un error…" exigió mientras se acercaba él " ¡Ahora tienes que arreglarlo!"

"¡No soy Dios!" le grito "Y la última vez que quise reescribir el destino mi propio padre murió. Murió justo aquí, en mis brazos, por mi culpa" le recordó dolorosamente.

"He renunciado a tanto por ti Clark…. Esto es lo único que nunca te he pedido. Por favor, por favor haz esto por mí. Por favor salva a Jimmy"

"No puedo" respondió tratando de hacerle entender que no podía reescribir la historia arriesgando el destino de alguien más.

"Está bien, está bien que aceptes tu lado kryptoniano….Ya no queda nada de humano en ti" termino ella dándose la vuelta y alejándose dejando una daga enterrada dentro de él.

* * *

"ACCESO DENEGADO" una vez más se le negaba la entrada a su santuario de información. Maldijo internamente. Escucho el rechinar de la silla de enfrente. Como aquel primer día.

"¿Clark?" dijo emocionada, por ver el rostro que se burlaba de ella. Pero se encontró con una sonrisa, de algo menos inocente a lo que esperaba "Hay leyes contra el acoso a la gente, deberías saberlo" le advirtió al hombre frente a ella.

"No soy un poli" respondió John.

"Detective o lo que sea, ustedes son tan sensibles"

"No trabajo para el cuerpo de policía…Eso lo has deducido tu por tu cuenta, cosa que he oído mucho"

"¿Quién demonios eres entonces?"

"Soy corresponsal de guerra. He pasado los últimos años en Afganistán, con suerte eso me ha dado suficiente entrenamiento para ser tu compañero de mesa"

"No apuestes en ello y no te pongas cómodo en esa silla, Clark volverá" a pesar que los nervios la consumían por tan solo de pensar el momento de tener a Clark frente a ella, no aceptaría ningún remplazo.

"¿De verdad?...Escuché que estaba visitando a la familia, indefinidamente"

"¿Indefinidamente?...No, él nunca coge tiempo libre, estoy segura de que se está poniendo al día con sus vacaciones atrasadas"

"Se supone que te han despedido" menciono él.

"Un tecnicismo menor"

"Eso espero" dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba ella dándole la mano en son de paz "Soy John Corben. Te veré en las trincheras"

"De acuerdo" respondió ella aceptando el reto. Cuando él se marchó, algo en la basura llamo su atención, vio la placa de Clark en el cesto se inclinó y la tomo, suspiro con tristeza. ¿Dónde estaba?... ¿Volvería a ella?... No. Ese Clark había dejado de existir y no había nada que lo trajera de vuelta. Debía meterse eso en la cabeza. El teléfono sonó, sacándola del mundo melancólico en el que se había sumergido.

"¿Hola?" contesto al tomar la bocina.

"Lois" escucho la voz distorsionada del otro lado y al instante ella supo de quien se trataba.

"Gracias por salvarme ahí fuera…Tenía miedo de que hubieras desaparecido para siempre"

"Debería hacerlo" respondió sinceramente, sabiendo el daño que hacia volviendo a llamarle "Se supone que debo…Pero no puedo" y era verdad ella había regresado y con ella algo que lo ataba a el mundo que quería arrancar de sí mismo "Prométeme que esto es sólo entre nosotros"

"Te lo prometo… pero necesito tu ayuda" el tono serio de ella lo altero "necesito que protejas al padre me mi… bebé… necesito que encuentres a mi compañero"

Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, bebé… padre… compañero.

"El no tiene que saberlo… No puede enterarse…" continuo ella "tal vez sea demasiado con lo que tengas en la lista pero… Necesito que encuentres a Clark Kent… por favor necesito saber que él está a salvo…"

Clark Kent… un bebé… Lois Lane. Era como si del cielo hubiera caído un rayo y lo hubiera partido en dos lo dejo sin aire, al momento que ella colgó. Él estaba petrificado, inmutable. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?¿En qué momento había ocurrido? Corrió no solo buscarla, si no a asecharla. Desde que salió del Daily Planet, noto como su figura había cambiado. Clark observó rápidamente el cabello oscuro de ella, sus ojos avellana llenos de luz, sus hermosos labios, el cuello largo y los pechos y vientre redondos. El vientre más que redondo, abultado.

¿Dios, que había pasado?¿Que había hecho?

Una hora después la vio enterar al baño y salir en su pijama. Descubrió que se moría por tocarla. Cuando la vio que se recostó en el sofá y minutos después había caído víctima del sueño se acercó a la ventana.

Las implicaciones del cambio de tamaño de su vientre provocaron que se hiciera a sí mismo un montón de preguntas. Ya que era evidente el estado de embarazo de Lois era bastante avanzado.

¿De quién?¿Sería suyo el bebé como ella decía? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría embarazada?

La mente de Clark hacía todas aquellas preguntas, pero sus entrañas ya sabían la respuesta. Solo quería poner su mano sobre ella. Solo quería sentirla. Un minuto después estaba dentro del departamento frente al sofá que ella ocupaba, se arrodillo ante ella. Lois inconscientemente se cubrió el vientre con una mano. Instintivamente Clark coloco su mano sobre la de ella.

_Ambos jadeaban, entre suspiros y sollozos, por la belleza del momento. Era un apareamiento perfecto, cuando se acoplaron, se convirtieron en el hombre y la mujer ideales... una fusión perfecta..._

Estaba tan excitado. Al sentir las convulsiones de ella a lo largo de su propio cuerpo, Clark desparramó su semen dentro de ella con un gemido en voz baja. "Te amo… Lois"

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la visón que le había sido revelada. El movimiento bajo su mano no era el de ella, era el del pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella. La mujer que había muerto había mencionado que ella era su mujer. Clark Kent era el padre de su bebé, y el cuerpo de ella le había dado una visión del momento que la había poseído. Ahora el bebé que se movía bajo su tacto, le decía que era real.

Se levantó, empuñando la mano, aun tenía el rostro de ella jadeando grabado en su mente mientras él la llenaba con su semilla.

"¿Qué he hecho?" susurro, y al instante en que Lois se movió, él desapareció.

**Continuara… **

Próximo Capitulo METALLO


	4. Metallo Parte 1

**Capitulo 4: METALLO Parte 1**

Difícilmente hubiera podido encontrar alivio al estar tumbada entre aquellas paredes de su departamento al igual que no había sido fácil aceptar dejar en manos de Chloe el hablar con Tess la mañana siguiente, para recuperar su empleo.

Lois vio la casa amarilla de en frente nuevametne. Ahí, sentada e inmóvil, se preguntó que debía esperar ahora, que debía hacer_. Bajar del coche, sería un buen inicio_… pensó.

El no estaba ahí. Las trece llamadas sin respuesta eran la prueba suficiente, Clark no había vuelto.

Estaba convencida de que nunca más volvería a tener la oportunidad de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, ni escuchar su corazón cuando dormía sobre ese pecho grande cómodo donde solía hundir su nariz. No volvería a ser despertada por esos hermosos labios, ni ver su rostro enmarcado por su pelo revuelto después de hacer el amor. El amor. No iba a tener nada de todo eso... nunca más.

No lograba pensar en nada más. ¿Era lo correcto?. Había comenzado a dudarlo, y si le contaba la verdad. Ese día mientras hablaba con Chloe, sobre como comenzar la búsqueda de Zod, se pregunto si Clark tomaría las cosas a si de fácil. No, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Clark debía estar fuera de esto, tenía que protegerlo.

El Borrón no había vuelto a llamar. Como demonios iba a ponerlo al tanto, si no se dignaba a llamarla.

Su atención de nuevo volvió a la casa. Estaba ahí con una sola misión, si bien había decidido renunciar al hombre que amaba, mas nunca a su ropa. Necesitaba algo para dormir y sentirlo cerca a la vez. Así que entraría y tomaría una de sus cómodas camisas de franela.

_"Ahora entiendo el buen gusto de tu padre…_" dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras apoyaba una mano en la delicada redondez de su vientre. Debajo de las yemas de los dedos, el niño se movía suavemente _"Esto queda entre tú y yo"  
_

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

Minutos después Lois entra en la casa que parecía haber perdido los rastros de la presencia de la familia que la había habitado una vez.

"¿Clark?" lo llamo, más que temor era con la esperanza de verlo salir entre las sombras que se habían apoderado de la casa "¿Hay alguien en el hogar dulce hogar?"

"Supongo que no" Dice mientras se encamina a la isla de la cocina que ve llena de polvo "La señora K…no lo aprobaría."

Se escucharon gimoteos y Shelby salió a recibir a Lois con frenéticos movimientos de cola y tres breves ladridos.

"¡Shelby!" Lois se inclinó, lo tomó en brazos, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se echó a reír cuando Shelby comenzó a lamerle la barbilla "…Hey…¿No me digas que Clark también te ha dejado plantada?" dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y Shelby gimió "Lo sé. …Smallville no es lo mismo sin Smallville ¿verdad?" Lois alzo la vista y se percato de que el plato de Shelby estaba lleno de comida "Si él todavía está perdido dando vueltas por el mundo, ¿quién te ha estado dando de comer?"

Su mente comenzaba a formular una teoría, cuando su teléfono sonó interrumpiéndola. Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo se incorpora y saca su teléfono.

"Hola preciosa" estas alturas la voz de John era ya inconfundible.

"¿Aún estás en la oficina?" contesto ella.

"No, no. Sentarse detrás de un escritorio sin esos bonitos ojos marrones tuyos mirándome mal, no sé, no es lo mismo…" dice y Lois sonríe al imaginar la mirada de pircara de él. John se pasaba todo el día coqueteando con ella, Lois le había dicho de la manera más sarcástica posible ese día que si no se daba cuenta de su estado, pero él le contesto que el embarazo en ella era algo que realzaba su belleza. "Como no querías cenar conmigo esta noche, he pasado el tiempo buscando noticias. Y nunca adivinarás lo que he encontrado" continuo.

"Si lo hago ¿me borrarás de tu lista de contactos?"

"Muy divertido" contesta el "Tu friki favorito ha vuelto a la carga, y esta vez la historia es mía" dice presuntuosamente.

"Quédatela, dedos pegajosos. Hay más que suficientes titulares rondando por ahí" responde ella segura de su héroe.

"Oh Dios mío… Nunca pensé que estarías dispuesta a compartir al borrón, Lois. Deberíamos celebrarlo... con un café…. ¿Tú casa o la mía?"

"O ninguna" contesta rápidamente "Además, no estoy siendo exactamente generosa. El borrón coge a más maleantes antes del desayuno que la mayoría de los policías en un día."

"Ese es el problema. No es policía. Es un vigilante, con súper poderes. Y una fijación con la letra \S/" dice al ver el símbolo que ha dejado el Borrón en la calle.

"Bueno, entonces ha hecho un súper trabajo limpiando las calles de Metrópolis. Gracias a él, la ciudad puede dormir por la noche" dice mientras de manera despistada aprovechando el polvo que hay sobre la mesa dibuja con un dedo el emblema con la \S/.

"¿Y qué pasa si se equivoca? …¿Cómo lo haces responsable? Nadie ha visto su cara nunca" responde seriedad mientras ve la foto de su hermana.

"John, después de todo lo que el borrón ha hecho por el mundo, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cínico?"

"Bueno, por lo visto, no padezco de tener un corazón blando ni idolatro al héroe como tú"

"Por lo menos yo tengo corazón. Tienes que relajarte John. Pasa un poco menos de tiempo en la parte oscura de las calles" le dice cuando nota el rencor en sus palabras.

"El borrón tiene otra cara, y voy a exponerla" le advierte.

"De acuerdo" dice Lois mientras cierra su teléfono.

Camino hasta las escaleras y se detuvo cuando sintió un espasmo doloroso que le cortó la respiración y que luego cedió poco a poco. Se llevó una mano a la espalda y otra a su vientre "No le hagas eso mamá…" respiro y subió lentamente.

Una vez arriba se dirigió a la habitación de Clark, cuando encendió las luces, suspiro profundamente tratando de ahogar la esperanza de encontrarlo en aquella cama.

"Ok, Lois el camino está libre…" atravesó la habitación hasta llegar al closet apresuradamente, tomo la chapa de la puerta con miedo de abrirla, como si todos sus demonios se encontraran detrás "Como si nunca lo hubieras hecho antes Lois… " Abrió la puerta y tomo una de sus camisas.

Nunca pensó que un pedazo de tela provocara en ella tantas sensaciones. Añoranza, el deseo, necesidad, por él. Un trozo de tela que le recordaba el endiablado sabor de la impotencia porque ella quería a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas y no podía tenerlo ahora...El mismo hombre futuro y presente era capaz de deshacerla con esos ojos azules de cachorro...

Se llevo la prenda al rostro para sentir la suavidad después se ahogo en el olor de su dueño. Se acerco a la cama para sentarse, en un intento de poner en orden sus emociones, para entender el porqué ahora el destino la estaba obligando a vivir un momento como este. Habían pasado momentos de intenso sufrimiento, pero sabían que se tenían el uno al otro. Y ahora ella estaba sola, hurgando en su ropero.

Se hundió en la cama, en un principio era una manera de sentirlo cerca. Después fue presa del deseo de estar entre fuertes brazos y piernas del hombre que amaba. Permaneciendo en la soledad hasta que el tiempo perdido su significado. Lois se había dormido en su cama, entre sus sabanas, su olor, el fantasma de su presencia. Su Clark, su Smallville… el de siempre.

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

Cuando cuelga el móvil, una ráfaga de viento le arrebata a John la foto de su hermana. Como un niño sin ver a ambos lados va hasta a ella para recogerla. Pero ni siquiera la toca cuando una vez mas es preso del destino y este le arranca el recuerdo de lo poco que le quedaba.

En medio del dolor la imagen de su hermana es lo único que ve antes que las tinieblas consuman su mundo.

Los latidos de su propio corazón lo despiertan, se halla sobre una camilla, ve su pecho cubierto por un trozo de tela ensangrentada y que está conectado a un suero.

"¿Hola?" llama en busca de respuesta, pero no la hay. Dífilamente se levanta, arrancándose la aguja del suero y se mira el brazo que lleva vendado y ensangrentado. Cuando se quita la venda lo que ve lo horroriza, le han implantado una especie de servomecanismo.

Camina hasta que termina mirándose en un espejo, desprende el trozo de tela de su pecho y un miedo se siembra en él la ver la mutilación de la que ha sido víctima.

Sobre su pecho hay un mecanismo en cuyo interior al brilla ritmo de los latidos de un corazón, su propio corazón.

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

El amanecer la sorprendió a gusto donde se había quedado la noche anterior. Lois abrió los ojos y, seguidamente, enterró su cara en la almohada de Clark, suspirando profundamente su aroma. Renuentemente se desprendió del objeto que guardaba el aroma que tanto la había consolado esa noche, se sentó en la cama y se desperezó estirando los brazos, cuando sintió el movimiento en su vientre se llevo las manos a este.

"Lo sé Smallville junior, también tengo hambre" se levanto, tomo la camisa de Clark y salió de la habitación.

Kal El por poco pierde el sentido del tiempo, había pasado la noche en vela como las demás pero con la única diferencia que ahora su mente no estaba metida en las calles, ni en la fortaleza como lo había estado su cuerpo. Su mente se había apartado completamente de él.

Llego a casa después de una larga noche para alimentar a Shelby, y se planto frente a la puerta. Se suponía que solo debía entrar, alimentar a su mascota y marcharse. Pero la idea de vestirse y retomar la vida de Clark Kent para ir a verla y hablar se había plantado más que una opción era una obligación que deseaba llevar a cabo.

La visión que había tenido al tocar el vientre Lois, lo hacía temblar y la idea que ella fuera a tener un hijo suyo… lo aterraba.

¿Ambos están bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Sera normal? ¿Y si este embarazo lastima a Lois de alguna manera? eran miles de preguntas que venían a su mente y sabía que tenía encontrar las respuestas el mismo.

¿Por qué Chloe no se lo menciono?, habían quedado en verse esa tarde para hablar de lo que Lois vio en el futuro, pero nunca menciono el estado en el que había vuelto. Tal vez la prioridad se centraba en poner a Lois a salvo.

Determinado tomo la decisión iría a ver a Lois para hablar, de lo que vio y de su hijo, después la llevaría con Jor El.

Kal-El abrió la puerta llamando a Shelby y esta corre a su encuentro. Kal El no puede evitar mimarla.

Mientras Lois bajaba las escaleras cuando escucho abrir y cerrarse la puerta e inmediatamente la voz de Clark llamando a Shleby. Lois sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero, no por miedo a enfrentarlo si no por la emoción y el deseo de encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto amaba.

"Hey Shelby…" mientas lo acaricia Clark oyó los pasos acercándose a él. Un corazón late rápido, y el pequeño eco, tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez un poco más acelerado.

"Clark" logra ella pronunciar a pocos pasos de él. Cómo ser valiente, cómo puede decir que lo ama cuando tiene miedo a caer. Pero viendo que está a solo unos pasos de distancia, todas sus dudas de repente desaparecen de alguna manera.

Un paso más cerca. Y el alza la vista y para Lois esos ojos son las puertas a la felicidad.

Un paso más. El tiempo se detiene. Ella sonríe, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Cuando Clark alzo la vista aquella imagen que vio le parecía irreal. Como si fuese la primera que algo fascinante le ocurriera. Frente a él estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca.

"Lois…" susurro al momento que se ponía de pie.

"Hey!" suspiro perdida den el encanto de sus ojos, pero en un instante cuando el pecho de Clark mostraba la \S/, el mundo… ambos mundos se derrumbaron ante la verdad más grande que le había sido negada por él.

Clark miro, a su pecho y después a ella nuevamente. Sus ojos se cruzaron durante un largo y tormentoso minuto de silencio.

"Lois" por fin hablo.

"¿Por qué?" le reclamo ella, y en ese momento para ella no había ni un futuro ni presente Clark Kent. Solo sus emociones.

"Lois, iba a ir a verte…" trato de decirle.

"Confié en ti… pensé que confiabas en mi… después de todo lo que pasam… tú eres el… eres el Borrón"

Clark era ajeno a lo que habían vivido juntos, pero no a que la situación en la que se encontraba la lastimaba.

"Fui una tonta… una idiota, una ciega…"

"Lois por favor cálmate… esto podría afectar al bebé…" Clark se acercó a ella pero ella se apartó.

"Lois…. Esto es mi culpa… nunca fue mi intensión que pasaras por esto… todo ha sido un error"

Error, ir a un infierno, ver a su dolor andar, un alma en pena, verlo a él y que le hiciera creer que el mundo se detuvo cuando ella se fue de su vida. Envolverla en una tibia claridad de una verdad que ambos habían callado y negado a aceptar por tanto tiempo, ir a esa realidad donde él la amaba, que el fruto de ese amor que crecía dentro de ella… era un error.

Clark se acercó nuevamente a ella cuando la vio inmóvil, pero al instante ella levanto las manos para detenerlo de dar un paso más.

"Creo que pensamos de manera diferente" su respiración se hacía difícil "Ese viaje me abrió los ojos…" dijo entrecortada pero con tanta ira que Clark desconoció la mujer que ahora lo veía fríamente.

"Lois…" Hizo ademán de tomarle las manos.

"No te atrevas a tocarme" le exigió.

"Lois, se lo del bebé… sé que es mío"

"Sabes lo que yo te he dicho, cuando pensé que eras otra persona…. Pero….¿Sabes que le cantabas por las noches?... ¿Sabes que se mueve cada vez que oye tu voz?" le dijo ella.

"No"

"Entonces tu comentario es innecesario, porque para ti este bebé es un error" Ella se llevó las manos al vientre, de manera como si lo protegiera su precioso tesoro de él.

Nunca antes había estado tan hermosa ni había sido tan deseable a los ojos de Clark. Quería abrazarla, tenderla sobre sobre el piso y hacerle el amor. Sentía la necesidad de que se le entregara y le dijera que le amaba. Era un deseo irresistible. Se acercó a ella hasta que ambos podían respirar el aliento del otro.

"Lois… acabo de enterarme… de que este bebé existe" Clark le levantó la voz por primera vez, desde que recordaba "Pero, nunca…nunca escúchalo bien… consideraría un bebé un error… tal vez de la manera más complicada este bebé es una realidad con la que nunca me atreví ni siquiera a soñar…. Pero tu…. Lo has hecho realidad… si, complicado… increíble y alrevesadamente fuera de toda realidad y posibilidad… si, pero este bebé no es un error"

"Si el bebé… solo el bebé" Asintió ella cuando oleada de dolor la atravesó. La sangre se precipitó de su cabeza al corazón y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Sus ojos color avellana parecían muy grandes en su rostro pálido, como el de un fantasma.

"Clark" dijo entrecortadamente, levantando una mano para apoyarse en su fuerte hombro.

El vio que se le cerraban los ojos y que no se mantenía en pie. Antes de que se cayera la levantó en brazos. "Estoy aquí Lois…" le dijo en silencio. Miró sus delicados rasgos, observó las ojeras y experimentó la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla.

"Lois… Lois…."

Al percatarse de que no se trataba de un desmayo momentáneo, de que ella permanecía totalmente inconsciente en sus brazos, sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él.

**Continuara…**

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

Gracias por sus comentarios y alimentar mi pobre ego de escritora…

Nota: Sé que tengo más fics por ahí sin terminar, pero les juro que este llegara su fin. Pues me he decidido solo dedicarme a este y después a Precipicio.


	5. Metallo Parte 2

**Capitulo 5: METALLO PARTE 2**

**Smallville Medical Center**

Nervioso e impaciente esperaba poder verla cuando ella despertase, aunque su encuentro prometía ser violento. ¿Y si ella no quería verlo? ¿Cómo podría él resistirse, cuando lo único que pensaba y deseaba era estar a su lado, cuando la idea de estar apartado de ella parecía gris y deprimente?

Chloe entro en la sala de emergencias donde se encontró con un Clark hecho un manojo de nervios.

"¿Dónde está?"

"El doctor la está revisando… no me han dejado entrar a verla"

"¿Qué sucedió exactamente?"

"Ella sabe que soy el Borrón"

"Se lo dijiste?" pregunto sorprendida y Clark negó con la cabeza.

"Volví a casa esta mañana para dar de comer a Shelby, Lois estaba ahí solo le basto una mirada para darse cuenta que Clark Kent es el borrón."

"Sin ofender a tu vocación kryptoniana pero... volver a casa para darle de comer al perro es de lo más humano que puedes hacer. Bueno ya que estas al tanto de la _situación_ de Lois…"

"Si, su situación" rechinó los dientes "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?"

"Dijiste que le dabas la espalda a todos tus lazos humanos Clark… "

"El bebé de Lois es mío… como crees que le daría la espalda a algo como eso…"

_Bingo!_ ...Chloe ahogo su sonrisa, al ver confirmadas sus sospechas, pero había que averiguar la fuente de Clark "Como sabes que eres el padre…" pregunto ella.

"Ella me lo dijo… "Hizo una pausa recapacitando en los hechos "se lo dijo al Borrón"

"¿Todavía estás comunicándote con Lois como el borrón?"

"Solo la llame una vez…" confeso, agacho la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Las cejas del rostro de Chloe se juntaron "Deja que comprenda bien la situación" dijo ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy perturbado "¿Lois le revela a el Borron quien es el padre del bebé que espera… antes que a ti?"

"Me pidió que protegiera a Clark Kent" Clark suspiró hondo "Al padre de su hijo… Chloe tienes idea de lo que sentí…"

Chloe, solo se encogió en hombro.

"Me volví loco… corrí a buscarla sin importarme nada, entre en su apartamento cuando dormía… cuando la vi, no creo que haya palabras para describir la mezcla entre vulnerabilidad y belleza…" Clark comenzó a caminar en círculos "cuando me acerque, no pude evitar tocarla… y entonces" sus mejillas se enrojecieron y por un momento no supo como continuar "tuve una visión…" dijo suspirando.

"¿Una visión?" pregunto Chloe pero Clark guardo silencio "Puedo saber que viste…"

"Yo… yo vi…" dijo nerviosamente "cuando…"se paso las manos por el cabello "cuando Lois y yo…" Clark movió las manos de modo sugerente pero Chloe no entendió.

"Por favor Clark, termina de una vez…"

"Creo que vi el momento en que nosotros hicimos este bebé…"

"Ohhh!..." se limito a contestar Chloe.

"Pase unos días vagando, pensando en Lois …apenas podía enfocarme en lo que hacía…Es por eso que también volvía a casa, esa noche no podía pararme frente a ella y decirle quien era… tenía planeado ir a verla esta mañana. Nunca imagine que me la encontraría ahí…"

"¿Qué harás ahora Clark?... Se supone que estás entrenando con Jor-El. ¿Sabe él lo de Lois?"

"Jor-El no necesita saberlo"

"Así que le estás mintiendo."

"No puedo darle la espalda a Lois ahora…"

"Ambos hemos sacrificado mucho para que puedas ser el héroe que estás destinado a ser. Deja de dar marcha atrás y comprométete con lo que has empezado antes de que Lois salga herida..."

"Te estás tomando esto demasiado personal Chloe… Y entiendo que aún estés enfadada por lo de Jimmy, pero te recuerdo que esto es entre Lois y yo"

"Es por eso, por Lois que te pido que arregles las cosas con Jor El… porque si no te das cuenta, que aun no sabemos qué es lo que le sucede a Lois y si esto tiene que ver con los genes kryptonianos en ese bebé… el único que nos puede ayudar a salir de este embrollo es tu padre…además esta lo que Lois vivió en su estancia en…."

En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió y el doctor salió llamando a los familiares de Lois. Al instante ambos se aproximaron.

"Lois Lane…¿Familiares?" pregunto el doctor .

"Soy el padre… ella es su prima" contesto Clark "¿Cómo esta? ¿Se va a poner bien?"Pregunto apresuradamente.

"Está bien por ahora pero no voy a mentirle… su esposa se encuentra bajo riesgo" contesto el doctor advirtiendo la angustia en el rostro de Clark "el bebé esta bajo en peso y ella anémica… ¿Quién es le medico que lleva el embarazo de su esposa?"

"El doctor Emil Hamilton" interrumpió Chloe viendo a Clark que al instante asintió confirmando.

"Ella estará bien, pero necesitara mucho cuidado, guardar reposo… En este periodo, el bebé es especialmente sensible al estado de ánimo de la madre, por lo que hay que intentar que ésta viva un tiempo de relajación, satisfacción y bienestar… no puede estresarse" el doctor dirigió la mirada sugerente a Clark "el sexo tendrá que esperar por unos día señor Kent"

Sexo, sexo quien había pensado en sexo. No él. No cuando había tenido una visión de ella rodeando su cintura con sus largas y hermosas piernas firmemente, sus manos subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta... _Ok, si desde que la vi no he pensado en otra cosa… por dios… mi bebé está ahí… Como llegue a poner algo mío dentro de ella… _pensó.

"¿Puedo verla?" la voz de Clark tenía un timbre áspero en la quietud.

"Claro, le advierto que está un poco nerviosa… así que vaya con cuidado"

Clark volvió la vista a Chloe "Sé que hay cosas de las que querías hablarme… pero lo que me interesa por ahora es arreglar las cosas con Lois…"

"No te preocupes… lo que quiero decirte es mejor hacerlo con calma…"

"¿Vienes?" pregunto.

"Adelántate, voy a llamar a Emil para arreglar una cita para Lois " contesto y Clark asintió, cuando Clark estaba por entrar en la habitación Chloe lo detuvo "Clark, no eches en saco roto las palabras del doctor… ve con cuidado"

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

Al cruzar la puerta Clark nerviosamente se pasó los dedos entre el pelo. Ella estaba tumbada de costado de espaldas a él. Estaba cubierta por una manta hasta el vientre.

La mente racional de Clark le decía que nada mal sucedería, el conocía bien el terreno cuando se trataba de Lois. Pero porque se había quedado inmóvil, incapaz de mover sus piernas. No Lois no era más un tornado. Era la tormenta lo que lo inmovilizaba.

"No voy a morderte…" advirtió ella cuando sintió su presencia "Si es a lo que tienes miedo" dijo ella sin molestarse a verlo.

"Lois… sé dónde estuviste…" hablo nerviosamente sabia que debía ir con cuidado "Sé que encontrarse el anillo que guardaba…"

"Ahórrate las disculpas" intervino Lois "soy una adulta…y pronto tender las manos llenas para pensar en lo que paso"

"Lois quiero hablar de lo que paso…"

"Creo, que lo que paso" interrumpió " es mi culpa… me descuide, baje mis defensas... Sabes me había resultado tan bien mantenerme a raya… pero al final cedí ante un impulso una debilidad" Lois cerró los ojos y se estremeció, sintiendo brotar en su interior el dolor, quería lastimarlo como él lo había hecho, pero era imposible, el Clark que la había tomado por completo era quien había penetrado esos muros jurándole que la amaba, este Clark el único pecado que había cometido era no haber confiado en ella. Lois dejó caer la mano con la que se cubría los ojos y se tocó el abdomen "yo no tengo nada que reclamarte… No tienes que estar aquí…"

Lo estaba sacándolo de su vida, por primera vez. Esa joven mandona, engreída, grosera. A la que no soportaba…Esa mocosa que había robado su cama, se había apoderado del baño sin consideración, invadido su espacio personal, y atormentaba cada momento de paz. Esa chica que llego un día y se quedo para siempre en los corazón de su familia. Esa terca que siempre había estado ahí para ahuyentar el espectro de la soledad que lo atormentaba. Siempre había sido así, ella nunca le había fallado. Ahora estaban los dos solos, viajando contracorriente y ella ahuyentándolo para salvar así misma... de ser vulnerable.

Clark estudió a fondo la idea antes de responder.

"Toda mi vida...he estado con miedo, Lois..." camino temerosa y lentamente a unos pasos de la cama, para estar seguro que ella lo escucharía "Con miedo que la gente supiera la verdad sobre mi... miedo de que me rechazaran... y aunque no lo hicieran, igual los perdería. He estado con miedo de todo aquello que no puedo controlar…."

Lois suspiro, esforzándose por retener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

"Pero cuando fui confrontado con la idea de perderte para siempre… Salí huyendo de mi vida, porque no podía ver a nadie… Chloe, Oliver, mi madre…todos me recordaban a ti… no había un lugar, una ducha, una taza de café, una dona, un momento en el que no pensara en ti… tres semanas… tres semanas Lois y supe que no se puede huir… no cuando de lo que se huye esta dentro de ti… La idea de perderte me hizo darme cuenta de que había algo de lo que me arrepentía...más que cualquier otra cosa...y eso era no contarte la verdad acerca de mí"

"Dices eso por el bebé. Clark por favor vete… no es necesario pasar por esto" Lois pegó el rostro en la almohada y, no pudo más, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"No, no me iré hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir… "

"Escuche demasiado de dónde vengo…" replico ella.

"No lo que yo tengo que decir… "

"Es suficiente Clark… " grito.

"No es suficiente... Lois hasta que entiendas que si alguna vez me negué a decirte la verdad es por qué… tu eres especial, la única persona que me vía a mi… Clark Kent y haces creer que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… la única que podía hacerme sentir normal. Tenía miedo de perder eso… perder esa parte de mí que me hacía sentir normal… no puedo perderte"

Lois se volvió para verle y después de estabilizarse, examinó su rostro. Todo lo que pudo ver fue amor, preocupación y confusión. Dolor también. Era el rostro de un hombre que amaba a la mujer a la cual estaba mirando. Por un momento pensó que podía lanzarse a sus brazos y que ellos la sostuvieran como lo habían hecho todas esas noches. Pero una patada en su vientre, un breve movimiento la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Lois…"dio un paso que puso fin a la distancia que había entre ellos "iba a decirte la verdad esta mañana…"

Las dudas la atacaron. Ella no debía estar tan segura de ello. Y levanto los muros. Dada la forma en que la miraba como si estuviera esperando palabras de absolución. Las cuales no podía brindarle. Nunca antes había tenido una relación, donde había de por medio algo tan valioso… su bebé. Así que no podía ofrecerle la respuesta… y de lo único que sabía de relaciones era que al final siempre la dejaban atrás.

"Ibas a hacerlo porque yo te dije que esperaba un hijo tuyo… Clark….Simplemente no puedo... Esto es más grande que nosotros... "

Sin embargo había algo que estaba claro. Mientras esta mujer espectacular lo miraba con esos ojos verdes salpicados de destellos dorados y resplandecientes bajo la estela de lágrimas que los cubría, vio el amor que sentía por el hombre con el que había estado y había engendrado ese milagro que llevaba bajo su corazón: ese Clark estaba en su corazón y este el Clark de hoy se encargaría de llegar a ese lugar a cualquier precio. Pero primero había que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y enseñarle a esta mujer que el hombre que estaba frente a ella no sería un ratón frente a un leona hambriento.

El moreno echó un vistazo a la habitación y luego se acercó a ella.

"El bebé merece tener a sus dos progenitores a su lado. Lo que te sucedió, el desaparecer y llegar a ese lugar es mi culpa, yo quiero enfrentarme a mi responsabilidad al respecto… Voy protegerte… voy proteger al bebé"

Lois notó la decisión en su voz y por un momento le recordó al líder al que se enfrentaba. Lois quería lo mejor para su hijo, pero nunca se volvería con Clark.

"Incluso de tu gente… no vas negarme que eres uno de ellos"

"¿Uno de ellos?"

"Kandorianos… tal vez estaba ciega por mis sentimientos hacia ti… tu yo del futuro, pero no soy idiota Clark, me doy cuenta que eres uno de ellos… vienes de Krypton al igual que Zod"

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

**Hospital General de Metrópolis **

"Entiendo la importancia de mis servicios Chloe… " Emil hablaba en su teléfono mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de mano "lo delicada de la situación…Podemos arreglar una cita misma tarde"

Las puertas de la sala de emergencia se abren .Una camilla lleva a John Corben consiente pero envuelto en una estela de pánico.

"Te llamo mas trade…" dijo Emil terminando la llamada con Chloe.

"Oh Dios, duele" Corben gruño apretando los dientes.

Emil se acerco a él, y lo que vio lo dejo absorto.

"¡Quítamelo por favor!" se quejaba Corben.

"De acuerdo, tranquilidad, gente" el doctor aconsejo a los paramédicos y enfermeros. Luego les ordeno: "Hagamos un panel de trauma, tipo y cruce de cuatro…Quiero más imágenes de su pecho y sus brazos"

"Soy el doctor ¿usted es?" se dirijo a John pero este podía pensar en quien era.

"Una pesadilla, míreme"

"De acuerdo" contesto Emil "¿Quién le ha hecho esto?" pregunto.

"No lo sé, yo..." contesto jadeando "Me atropelló... Un camión...Y cuando me desperté, esto, esto estaba en mí. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es todo esto?"

El doctor Hamilton repaso el artefacto que tenia Corben en su pecho "Mi evaluación inicial, es que alguien ha implantado quirúrgicamente una matriz biónica dentro de ti"

"Oh Dios"

"Parece que funciona alimentado por un fragmento de, de meteorito" agregó Emil.

"Pero, puede, puede sacármelo ¿verdad?" suplico Corben.

"Me temo que no. Le han quitado el corazón" contesto el doctor.

"No. No" se negaba Corben.

"Este aparato es lo único que le mantiene con vida" advirtió Emil.

"Tengo que... tengo que irme" jadeo Corben.

"Sus niveles de adrenalina son erráticos" advirtió Emil ahora al enfermero cuando Corben comenzó a gruñir y trataba de ponerse de pie.

"¡Necesito un sedante ya!"Grito el doctor.

"¡No! ¡Sedante no! ¡No!"Levanto la voz Corben "¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!" advierte a un enfermero que se acercaba a él para detenerlo pero Corben lo arroja por los aires después a su paso levanta el cuerpo de Emil que se interpone en su camino y lo lanza, siguiendo la misma suerte del hombre anterior. La sala de emergencia se llena de gritos de pánico, sumados a l de constantes sirenas.

**Continuara…**

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

NOTA: Tal vez METALLO en mi versión me toma más tiempo llegar a su fin, pero hay cosas que agregar… Claro hay mucho Clois como este en la tercera parte… Pero tengo que acomodar todo conforme al episodio, y vale me toma tiempo hacerlo, pero prometo publicar cada semana lo que tenga o si es posible en cuanto tenga cada capítulo listo.

Gracias por sus cometarios, nos vemos la próxima semana o tal vez antes.


	6. METALLO PARTE 3

**Capítulo 6: METALLO PARTE 3**

_**ANTERIORMENTE **_

_"El bebé merece tener a sus dos progenitores a su lado. Lo que te sucedió, el desaparecer y llegar a ese lugar es mi culpa, yo quiero enfrentarme a mi responsabilidad al respecto… Voy protegerte… voy proteger al bebé"_

_Lois notó la decisión en su voz y por un momento le recordó al líder al que se enfrentaba. Lois quería lo mejor para su hijo, pero nunca se volvería con Clark._

_"Incluso de tu pueblo… no vas negarme que eres uno de ellos"_

_"¿Uno de ellos?"_

_"Kandorianos… tal vez estaba ciega por mis sentimientos hacia… tu yo del futuro, pero me doy cuenta que eres uno de ellos Clark… vienes de Krypton al igual que Zod"_

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

Zod, Faora, Kandorianos… La muerte de Chloe y Oliver….La rebelión que él encabezaba contra una invasión y dos torres que convirtieron en rojo al sol para dar el poder de doblegar y aplastar a la raza humana.

Las imágenes que evocaba su imaginación daban vueltas en su cabeza. Él era incapaz de hablar tras haber escuchado cada uno de los detalles que ella vivió a su lado en un futuro que amenaza y donde la desgracia marcara sus vidas.

Ella está sumergida en el silencio que tanto odia, perseguida por el recuerdo de la presencia invisible de quienes vienen a apoderarse de este mundo. Consumida por la certeza de haber cometido un error imperdonable al creer que estaría a salvo manteniéndolo alejado y creer que esta batalla solo le pertenecería a ella.

Su mirada recorre ansiosamente el perfil de su rostro luego la desvía y la dirige a la silla que está al lado de su cama donde él ha permanecido sentado por más de una hora, una hora tan peligrosamente cerca.

Cuando levanta la cabeza y por fin busca su mirada, los ojos de él gritan claramente lo que siente. Miedo. Podía verlo en su cara y en ese momento lo único que ella quería era tocarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que había que mantener vivas las esperanzas y que encontrarían la forma de salvar al mundo.

"Siento que hayas pasado por eso…" No pudo sostener su mirada cuando las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta.

"Detente" le pidió ella "odio la sensación de profunda culpabilidad en la que te sumerges y justo ahora… debo decirte que tu no pusiste ese anillo en mi dedo" por un momento se olvido que estaba enfadada con él "al menos para mí…me dejo algo bueno" sonrió tímidamente y se toco el vientre.

El acto de ella, derritió a Clark al instante. Dios, quería tocarla también, pero sabía que no era un lujo que se podía permitir en ese momento.

"¿De verdad eres uno de ellos?" la voz de Lois saco a Clark de sus pensamientos.

Clark asintió e intento contestar con palabras pero Lois le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

"Me daba cuenta de cómo ellos te miraban y se dirigían a ti, no era la misma forma que veían a los…inmundos humanos" añadió sonriendo ante la ironía "te respetaban por protegernos y te temían. Temían a tu convicción y amor por este planeta, por nosotros" la sonrisa de Lois se hizo más tensa "Los humanos… incluso Zod te temía"

Clark solo se limito a ver sus manos. ¿Cómo podía él, dirigir semejante lucha en un mundo descrito de manera tan horrible? ¿Cómo podía protegerla a ella? ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle su secreto a ella a esas alturas? ¿Cómo podía hacer frente a un general tan temerario?

"Además de tus padres ¿Quien más lo sabe?" interrumpe Lois el silencio que se había plantado entre ellos.

Clark levanto la mirada hacia sus ojos y contesto; "Chloe, Lana…" Cuando menciono el último nombre noto como al instante Lois levanto una ceja y apretó los labios, y de inmediato sintió la necesidad de dar explicaciones "Ambas lo descubrieron por su cuenta… Lois..."

"Creo que no fui la acepción entonces…" le corto de alguna manera aliviada de que las circunstancias de Chloe y Lana no fueran diferentes a la de ella.

"Realmente creo que necesitamos hablar pero creo que es momento que descanses" dijo él.

Lois frunció el ceño como solía hacerlo cuando una idea se había formado en su cabeza, una no muy buena una de esas que terminaba en discusión. Él creí que ella podría descansar cuando había trabajo que hacer.

"Necesito llamar a Chloe" dijo ella.

"Ella está afuera"

"Ok, entonces es tiempo de salir de la cama" anuncio ella al instante que se levantaba "salir de aquí, comenzar a buscar a Zod y neutralizar esta amenaza… y lo más importante tengo que encontrar la manera de recuperar mi empleo y no descansaré hasta que haga algo al respecto." Dijo poniéndose de pie frente a Clark que estaba aun sentado y la miraba perplejo.

"Lois el doctor dijo que tenias que descansar…"

"Al diablo con lo que dijo el doctor, Clark. Tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Como demonios la haría entender que debía quedarse en esa cama, cuando tenía la convicción de un pitbull sujetando un hueso. Solo había una forma y esa era enseñarle a esta niña malcriada, que tan solo por una vez debía obedecer.

"No" dijo poniéndose de pie ante ella, alto tal cual era que su enorme figura ensombrecía la de ella. El inclino la cabeza para verla a los ojos "YO, tengo trabajo que hacer… tú te quedas aquí hasta que el médico diga que te puedes marchar y en ese momento vendré a llevarte a casa"

_Clark Kent le estaba ordenando _. Lois frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, Clark inmediatamente leyó sus pensamientos.

"No, esta vez" advirtió Clark "no vas a ganar esta vez"

"No digas que no puedo. Eso es provocarme Smallville" dijo Lois con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Clark apretó la mandíbula y achicó los ojos "No vas a ningún lado hasta que el doctor así lo diga" dijo con autoridad.

"¿Quién lo dice?" le desafío deliberadamente.

Era la mujer más exasperante y cabezona que había conocido jamás. Le estaba provocando deliberadamente para hacerle recurrir a la violencia. _Ok, violencia es una fuerte palabra incluso para Lois, Clark_ .Recurrir a usar la fuerza. Ella lo quería ver perder el control y por Dios que en ese momento él quería doblegarla, deseaba doblegarla aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Le haría el amor hasta verla retorcerse frenéticamente, lanzando gemidos de placer, gritando su nombre rendida a sus pies, pidiendo mas. _Que demonios Kent , a qué hora el inocente acto de meterla en la cama, te llevo al sexo. _

"Con permiso" dijo ella pasando por un lado cuando de pronto sintió la mano de él sujetándole el brazo.

"Yo lo digo" dijo sin verle, pero cuando Lois forcejeo para zafarse de su agarre Clark la cogió por los hombros con sus fuertes manos.

Lois pensó que sus ojos eran como el fuego de las esmeraldas, mientras la miraba con ese aire autoritario.

"¿Qué vas a amarrarme a la cama?... ¡Creo que note escuche bien, Smallville!" Le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero Clark siguió viéndole con determinación.

"Lois no me obligues a…" dijo apretando los dientes.

"Smallville tu nunca te atreverías" dijo con la malvada sonrisa del triunfo en su rostro.

En ese momento la paciencia de Clark había salido corriendo, huyendo de la exasperante mujer. Dejando a Clark expuesto a lo que sus instinto le impulsaban a seguir. Donde solo sobrevive el más fuerte, donde la fuerza domina al débil y el débil tiene que ceder. Donde él es el hombre y ella la mujer que debe obedecer, su mujer.

Clark soltó sus hombros bruscamente y al instante que ella pensó que se había llevado la vitoria el estaba sujetando los brazos de ella contra los costados, la abrazó y fundió su boca con la de ella ferozmente.

La firme presión de su boca hizo que ella entreabriese levemente los labios, lo que animó a Clark a besarla más a fondo.

Tanto la mente y el cuerpo de Clark estaban en guerra. La sangre le corría con una salvaje excitación, pero su mente le reclamaba por su conducta.

La razón de Lois la había abandonado por completo. Aunque protestaba salvajemente, sabía que, le hiciera él lo que le hiciese, ella lo aceptaría, ella lo quería. Lo deseaba.

El beso se volvió más intenso. Boca contra boca, cuerpo contra cuerpo, hasta que ya no fue necesario oprimirle los brazos, Clark deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella con ferocidad y sintió que sus pechos quedaban aplastados contra su musculoso torso. Su sabor casi lo volvía loco.

El deseo corría por las venas de Lois, calentándole la sangre y volviéndola exigente. La sensación era estimulante y Lois alzó los brazos y los deslizó alrededor del cuello de él. El beso prosiguió y ninguno de los dos quiso abandonar aquella ardiente batalla.

Ella gimió débilmente, adorándolo y odiándolo al mismo tiempo. Cuando por fin un rezago de cordura volvió a ella para alcanzarla, se apartó del hombre que amenazaba con consumirla totalmente, Lois levantó la mano y le abofeteó en plena cara.

"¿Quien te has creído?" dijo jadeando.

Su respiración alterada le decía a Clark con exactitud el efecto que producía en ella.

"Lo … lo siento…" tartamudeo Clark aun impresionado por su conducta "No, se lo que me paso Lois"

"LARGATE!" grito ella "NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO… LARGO"

Tenía la boca hinchada por sus besos y sus sentidos estaban llenos del sabor y olor de Clark. No, no podía caer de nuevo.

"Lois" le suplico él.

Lois quería llorar de frustración. Esto no estaba pasando, no podía permitírselo. Si al menos la dejara sola, podría luchar contra aquellos sentimientos que él despertaba en ella, pero ¿qué posibilidades tenía contra él, cuando lo tenía tan cerca?

"LARGO!" tenía que alejarlo de ella antes que la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba la abandonara y se arrojara a sus brazos.

Chloe entro al escuchar el escándalo.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto al ver lo alterada que estaba Lois.

"El tiene que irse…" dijo Lois.

"Clark…" Chloe le suplico con la mirada.

Clark vio que era inútil hablar con ella y salió inmediatamente de la habitación. Cuando por fin pudo salir de la neblina que segaba su razón, cayó en cuenta, sintió un punzante dolor en el pómulo. Por dios había sentido el golpe de Lois. En su momento no presto atención, pues lo único que veía en ese momento era a ella, pero ahora. Tenía que volver y ver que las cosas estuvieran bien con ella, con el bebé. Dios, no resistía la idea de pensar que ella pudo haberse hecho daño al golpearlo de esa manera.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar al campo de batalla, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo saco de su bolsillo a regañadientes y contesto cuando vio que se trataba de Emil.

"¿Emil, qué sucede?" pregunto al escuchar la alterada voz del doctor del otro lado "Estere ahí en un momento" se guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo y salió a supervelocidad hacia Metrópolis.

**Continuara…**

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

Nota: Siento la demora, pero la última semana estuve muy ocupada con mis exámenes y trabajos finales.


End file.
